A machine is known in the pharmaceutical product preparation field comprising a picking station adapted to receive at least one container, in particular a bottle or an infusion bag, containing a liquid phase and a gaseous phase; a conveying line for feeding the container into the picking station; and an aspiration circuit mounted in the picking station to pick a given amount of the liquid phase contained in the container.
Once the container has been overturned in order to arrange the gaseous phase over the liquid phase, the liquid phase is picked from the bottom of the container by means of a syringe. From the above, it derives that the known machines for the preparation of pharmaceutical products of the above-described type have few drawbacks mainly deriving from the fact that the picking station requires a gripping device capable of moving and/or holding the container in the overturned position and is thus relatively complex and costly.